To Court a Miko
by momo300
Summary: Kagome is getting stronger, and people are beginning to notice. Except Inuyasha of course. This is just an idea that came out. My writing is really rough and hasnt really been edited much. I dont own Inuyasha. Review please. Rated for language right now. Might change rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome, you're getting much better." Sango said while trying to catch her breath after the battle.

"I must agree Lady Kagome. You have certainly improved. I'm impressed with how you brought that demon down with only three arrows.." Miroku said while bending over to pick his small pack of belongings up.

"Keh! Its not as if she killed it anyway!" was heard from far off as Inuyasha came jumping from tree to tree and landing in the clearing.

"Yes Inuyasha, actually she did. She was the only reason I could land a hit with my hiraikotsu (sp?) on the demon."

"Psh! Yeah right! Like Kagome can be useful! She cant even compare to Kikyo with her arrows."

"Inuyasha, you were not there. Sango and I had the privilege of-"

"Protecting her and the whelp, I know."

"No Inuyasha. We had the privilege of seeing how much Lady Kagome has improved."

"Guys, its okay. I'm just me. And he doesn't even see me, now does he?" Kagome said as she picked up her pack from the ground.

"But Kagome, he needs to understand-"Sango started to say, clearly making it known she wanted to make her argument and beat Inuyasha to a pulp for suggesting otherwise.

"No Sango, it's okay." Kagome gave all of them a sad, but cheerful smile and started walking off.

"Oi! Wench! Where are you going?!"

Kagome didn't even turn around to answer, she just continued on walking. "Wherever I'd like Inuyasha. I don't feel a shard, so I'm picking a direction."

"Wench you-" Inuyasha stared after her with an indignant look on his stubborn face.

"If you wench me one more time Inuyasha you're going to be meeting the first level of Japanese bedrock."

"Keh! Wen-"

"Sit boy." THUD. "Kagome-chan wait for us!" "Yes please Lady Kagome!" Kagome stopped and turned towards them, waiting for them to catch up. Once caught up, the group continued to walk off, leaving Inuyasha in his crater. Shippou muttering from his spot on Kagome's shoulder "When will you learn Inuyasha, that's not how you treat my okaa-san…"

The rest of their journey went in relative silence. That evening when the sun was about an hour from setting the humans began to look for a good place to camp. And trekked into a good sized clearing a small ways into the forest. They began to get settled and started setting up camp there.

Inuyasha came charging into the clearing face red with anger.

"Oi! How could you all leave me there?! What the hell are all of you doing?! There's still light left! Now get off of your asses and move it!"

Kagome didn't even look up at him when he spoke. "Oh, Miroku, can you go get some water for dinner and tea? I think we passed a stream a few minutes south of here."

"Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku stood, and walked over to Kagome, where she handed him a pot and a tea kettle.

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said as she began to take things for dinner out of her pack. She pulled out the sleeping bags, and the blankets and set them aside to be laid out.

"Oi! Kagome! I said we're leaving. Pick your shit up and let's go bitch!"

"By all means Inuyasha, you can continue, but I will be staying here." She said, not even glancing up as she readied the camp for her companions.

"As will the monk and I Inuyasha. We are tired, and hungry. We will not be continuing any further today." Sango said as she began to look for firewood around the edge of camp.

"Keh! Weak humans…" sniff…sniff…. Inuyasha's head shot up and he began growling viscously at the sky.

"Inuyasha you can growl all you want, but we're not-"

"It's Sesshomaru you stupid bitch."

"Huh? OH! That means Rin-chan is here as well! Shippou, Sango would you like to go meet them with me?" Kagome said happily. Sango and Shippou nodded their heads and began to walk towards Kagome.

"Don't bother wench. He's coming to us." Inuyasha scowled.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's get camp ready. Maybe they'll want to stay with us for a while.." Kagome sighed happily. Inuyasha swirled around facing her.

"Bitch! No fucking way is my asshole of a brother and his brat and imp staying with us!"

"Oh, are you still here Inuyasha? I thought you were continuing without us." Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha stuck his nose up into the air.

"Keh! I-"

A roar was heard from the sky. Floating down from the sky with his dragon flying behind him, and landing softly on the ground Sesshomaru came into the camp.

"Kagome-nee-san!" an excited voice of a little girl called from atop the dragon.

"Hello little brother. Showing your small vocabulary off I see." Sesshomaru said while looking down his nose at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want?! You're not welcome here!" Inuyasha said while pulling his sword out from its sheath. Standing up, Kagome caught Rin as she vaulted off the dragon towards her.

"Oh Inuyasha of course they are welcome here. Youre the only one that has ever had a problem with this. So why don't you go into your spot in a tree. Or, actually, I think Kikyo is just south of here. Maybe about two miles. Why don't you spend the night with her?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an expressionless stare while everyone looked at her in shock.

"How…How did you know she's there?" Inuyasha managed to get out..

"She has part of my soul Inuyasha. Do you really see me as so weak that I cant feel when my own soul is nearby?" She looked at him with a 'are you really that stupid' look on her face.

"Well I-"

Shaking her head waving her hand. "You know what, don't bother answering that. I already know what you think. Come on Rin-chan. I have something for you to see in my back pack. Is that okay Sesshomaru?"

"Miko, we need to speak." Sesshomaru said while looking over to Kagome.

"Oh alrigh-" Kagome began to say.

"Lady Kagome, I couldn't find the stream you were speaking of! I'm afraid I have returned empty handed." Miroku said while walking into the clearing. "OH! Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome. Hello Rin-chan, it is good to see you."

"Hello hoshii-sama! How are you?" Rin called as she ran over to help him by grabbing the teapot. Kagome decided to ask Sango to watch the camp, and begin making the fire while she went and spoke with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and walked out of camp, heading into the forest and Kagome began to follow.

"Oi wench! Are you actually going with him ALONE?! Are you really that stupid? What if he wants to kill you?!" Inuyasha stomped his foot screaming at her from a slightly hunched position.

"Well Inuyasha, if he wanted to kill any of us he would have done it already." Kagome said without looking back at him as she followed Sesshomaru into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know you're following this story, but I would really appreciate the reviews. I'm just kind of winging this story and would love critiques and such to make this story better. Thanks for reading! **

Last time:

Kagome decided to ask Sango to watch the camp, and begin making the fire while she went and spoke with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and walked out of camp, heading into the forest and Kagome began to follow.

"Oi wench! Are you actually going with him ALONE?! Are you really that stupid? What if he wants to kill you?!" Inuyasha stomped his foot screaming at her from a slightly hunched position.

"Well Inuyasha, if he wanted to kill any of us he would have done it already." Kagome said without looking back at him as she followed Sesshomaru into the forest.

**Chapter 2**

"Is there something you had wanted Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said while they walked away from the camp.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru needs assistance with his ward."

"Rin? Oh what can I help with?"

"She is growing, and I wish for her to be educated. This Sesshomaru has found that the tutors available are…insufficient to my needs."

"Would you like me to teach her until you can find a sufficient tutor?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards her in a slight nod. "I would like you to educate her. If I find another more suitable to teach her, I will inform you and have you observe them and see if you deem them knowledgeable and appropriate they will take your place."

"I would love to teach Rin. She is such a cute little girl, and very smart. Thank you for the opportunity Sesshomaru-sama. But may I ask, how am I supposed to educate her if we only see you once in a while?"

"This Sesshomaru intends to join our groups and lead both as alpha. You have no need to worry of the availability to teach Rin."

"Alright, thank you for answering my questions. Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm afraid all we have is some vegetables, herbs and tea right now, but there is enough for everyone."

"Hn. You will return to this Sesshomaru's companions and remain in your camp."

"Okay. Be safe Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome turned and walked back the way they came.

'What a curious woman. I have this instinct pushing me to provide for her.. Fresh meat is necessary for humans to stay strong. And she said that they didn't have anything other than vegetables.. I shall hunt for her.' With that Sesshomaru turned and began to hunt.

======.=====.======.=========.==========.===========.===========.==========.=========.===

Kagome walked back into camp and was surprised to find that a fire had been lit, and there was water next to it waiting for her, and the beds were laid out in preparation for them to rest.

"Thank you Sango, you've done wonderfully at preparing camp." Kagome said smiling towards the other woman.

"It is no problem at all Kagome, what did Lord Sesshomaru want?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, he asked if I could teach Rin until he could find another tutor for her. So I'll teach her as I teach Shippou. Did you find anything we could use for dinner?" Kagome smiled as she walked over to her pack and began going through it.

"No, I couldn't. Jaken helped Miroku find the stream, but that's all we could find. I'm sorry Kagome." Sango said as she frowned.

"That's okay, we'll just have some vegetables and what's left of the ramen. Did Inuyasha leave?" She said while looking around the camp.

"Yes he did Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he came into camp, arms laden with firewood.

"Oh, well, oh well. I suppose he won't be able to steal the remainder of the ramen! Haha" Kagome smiled as she laughed. She sat down near her bag and pulled out her cutting board and her knife. Sango pulled the vegetables out from her bag and gently rubbed the dirt off with her kimono and handed them to Kagome, who wiped them down with a damp cloth from her bag. Instead of peeling everything she just chopped them up, and put them in the pot.

"Lady Kagome, do we have any of that jerky left to go on the side of our dinner?" Miroku asked as he watched Kagome create their dinner.

"No, I'm sorry Miroku. But we're running low on everything right now because I haven't been able to run back to my time.. Maybe we should hunt tomorrow for food and dry the meat and then we can keep it…" Kagome pondered thoughtfully as she cut up the vegetables. Pausing in her preparation she asked "Jaken-sama, would you like me to prepare you a bowl of food as well? It isn't much, but it is better than nothing."

"Ah, yes please. A vassal of Lord Sesshomaru certainly builds up an appetite." He answered fidgeting with his staff and looking into his lap.

"Alright then, I'll be sure there is enough." Kagome answered smiling down at the toad.

Just then, Lord Sesshomaru came into camp carrying a large deer. Carrying it over, he presented it to Kagome. Kagome was so busy, thinking and chopping up the vegetables, she did not notice that the Lord was right beside her.

"Okaa-san, look!"

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome said as she looked up, and looked over and saw the lord with his deer. She looked at it with shock and said "Oh my goodness Lord Sesshomaru! Is that for us?"

Nodding his head in the slightest tilt was her answer, and Kagome burst into a glorious smile. "Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru! This is wonderful! And it will certainly be enough for everyone for many days if we cure it right. Oh this is just wonderful.. And look how big it is.. I've never seen one that big, it must have been very hard to take down."

Not answering her comments, Lord Sesshomaru took the deer over to the far edge of camp and began to clean it. 'I shall lead them to my cabin and tan this hide for her so she and her kit can stay warm in the colder nights.. She seemed very pleased with this Sesshomaru's catch. There they can gather herbs and prepare for the journey.' Sesshomaru's mouth tilted ever so slightly into a smirk that one would see clearly if they were looking at him. Holding out one of the filets from the deer he called his vassal.

"Yes my lord. I shall take this to Lady Kagome immediately!" grabbing the chunk of meat he waddled over to Kagome and said, "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru has sent me with this gift of meat for the dinner tonight."

Kagome looked up in surprise and looked at Jaken, taking the meat from him and setting it gently on the cutting board. Looking over at Sesshomaru she smiled and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. My knife wouldn't have been able to make such a beautiful cut. I am very grateful." She bowed her head slightly and returned to cutting the vegetables and cut the meat.

Once done preparing the food, she asked "Miroku, could you lift this onto the hook? I don't want to risk spilling it."

"Of course Lady Kagome." He said as he stood up and began to walk towards the pot. Before he could get there though he discovered that the pot was already placed upon the hook, and Rin was handing Kagome the meat as she was placing meat around the fire to be cooked, and smoked to be stored later on.

"Oh, thank you Miroku. That was fast."

"Um.. I didn't do that, but I'm thankful for whoever did." He glanced at the relaxing lord and saw a smirk of triumph on his face and smiled.

====.====.======.======.=====.=====.======.=========.=============.===========.========.==

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he walked into the clearing she was sitting in.

"Inuyasha.." she said with pain in her voice.

"Kikyo! What's wrong? Are you injured? What happened?" He asked as he ran over to her side. Gingerly taking her hand and helping her into his lap.

"I am injured, but I am healing as we speak.. I was attacked.." She said with a sad voice, looking down at her lap.

"Who attacked you? What can I do to help you?" he said desperately. Clutching her closer to his chest.

"It was Kagome… She attacked me with her arrows and tried to take my soul.." She let a few tears slide down her face.

"But.. Kagome wouldn't do that…" 'would she..?' he added in his thoughts.

"Do you doubt me Inuyasha? Do you not believe me?" She looked up into his face with big doe eyes with desperation coming out of every pore.

"I could never doubt you Kikyo.. It just doesn't seem like something Kagome would do.." he said looking away from her.

"OF COURSE SHE DID THIS TO ME!" Kikyo screeched. "She wants me dead so she can have you to herself!"

'Kagome.. how could you..?' "Would you like me to get you some water Kikyo?"

"Yes Inuyasha." She said. As he was faced away she pulled a powder out of the folds in her haori.

"Here you go Kikyo. This should help you." Kikyo took a small cup and drank half, and while Inuyasha was looking away put the powder in it.

"Inuyasha, you look parched.. Why don't you share this with me?" she looked at him innocently with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I can get some more for me later.." He looked at her confused.

"Oh no, this is fine. I would like to share with you."

"If that's what you want Kikyo.." He took the cup and drank all of its contents. 'HA! Now he'll do whatever I ask him to..'

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kikyo?"

"Why do you allow my reincarnation to attack me? Why don't you take care of her for good?"

"What do you mean take care of her for good?"

"She knows that my soul cannot live for long without being whole. She is trying to kill me to take it for herself. If I am to live Inuyasha, she needs to die. I need you to kill her."

"But Kikyo, I-" The powder she put into the water began to take effect. "I-I will kill her to protect you Kikyo.."  
"Oh thank you Inuyasha! I love you.." they shared a passionate kiss, and then Inuyasha held her in his lap, her face in his chest. Nobody noticed the smirk on her face as her fingers clenched into his haori.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"But Kikyo, I-" The powder she put into the water began to take effect. "I-I will kill her to protect you Kikyo.."  
"Oh thank you Inuyasha! I love you.." they shared a passionate kiss, and then Inuyasha held her in his lap, her face in his chest. Nobody noticed the smirk on her face as her fingers clenched into his haori.

**Chapter 3**

"Dinner is ready everyone." Kagome said as she began to put the stew into bowls. She stood, and carried the first bowl to Lord Sesshomaru. Setting it next to him and walking to hand out the rest of the bowls she settled into the role of hostess.

Everyone waited for the lord to take a small bite before eating and hmm'ing their compliments to the chef.

Kagome began packaging the cooked meat for travel.

"Miko. Why are you not eating?" Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome do things that certainly weren't eating.

"I'm making sure the meat is packed away so we can take it with us tomorrow an-" Kagome got cut off by the stoic lord.

"Eat now. You can do that later. Your health is more important." He said closing his eyes and thus ending the discussion. Kagome sighed and walked over to her bowl and sat with it and began chewing a piece of meat. Soon everyone was done, and the food put away.

"Okaa-san can you read us a story?" Shippou asked coming over with Rin to where she was sitting.

"Of course Shippou, would you like to pick out the story we read tonight?" Kagome smiled and pulled her backpack over towards them.

Shippou nodded and dug through the pack with intent.

"Can you read this one okaa-san?" he asked with big puppy eyes..

"Hmm.. I suppose so. I want both of you to get settled down though. Lets get into the sleeping bag and snuggle down." Kagome said while opening the sleeping bag up for them.

Shippou jumped right in, but Rin hesitated. She looked conflicted.

"Rin-chan, aren't you going to join us?" Kagome asked.

"Um.. can I Kagome nee-san?"

"Rin-chan, if I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have told you to settle into the sleeping bag, nor asked you. Of course I would like you to join us." She said as she gently pulled Rin into the sleeping bag with them. She pulled the zipper of the sleeping bag up enough to cover most of her back but low enough she could still reach it.

Everyone got settled down for the night and listened to the story that Kagome read.

"Happy Birthday, Moon. By Frank Asch.

One night Bear looked up at the sky and thought, wouldn't it be nice to give the moon a birthday present. But Bear didn't know when the moon's birthday was, or what to get him. So he climbed a tall tree to have a little chat with the moon…"

As she read Sesshomaru observed her and the children.

'She has good mothering instinct. She took care of Rin's fears quickly and put them to rest by comforting her.. She's taken care of everyone… That's an alpha instinct.. Perfect for an alpha bitch…'

Soon enough the story was over, and the children were fast asleep. Miroku and Sango fell asleep next to Kilala in their sleeping bags, and Jaken fell asleep next to Ah Un under a blanket provided by Kagome. Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag and took an extra blanket to the Lord. Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised in a silent question. "Just in case you Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered while setting the folded blanket on the ground by the lord and returned to her sleeping bag with the children. Sesshomaru stayed on guard for the night with no witnesses to when he put the blanket over his legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for all of the reviews! Like I said, in this story my writing is really rough, and my ideas are just kind of… spurted out onto a page. So I know Jaken is OOC, but just think of it this way, if Sesshomaru-sama trusts Kagome enough to consider her to be a mate, AND teach Rin-chan then Jaken's probably been threatened numerous times on how to talk to her before this story began. Haha. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Last time:**

"Just in case Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered while setting the folded blanket on the ground by the lord and returned to her sleeping bag with the children. Sesshomaru stayed on guard for the night with no witnesses to when he put the blanket over his legs.

**Chapter 4**

As the sun rose the group began to stir. Getting out of the sleeping bag, Kagome yawned and stretched. Looking around the camp, she saw her companions still asleep.

'_Maybe I should make some breakfast for everyone… I wish I had some eggs, then we could have some with our meat for breakfast..'_

Kagome decided that she would cook the left over food from the night before with some tea. While looking inside the kettle she wiggled it a bit, listening for a sloshing sound.

Sigh.. _'It looks like the tea is gone.. Maybe I will try and find some water for it.. Miroku said that Jaken-sama found some for us last night..'_ Looking over towards Jaken, she saw the imp sprawled on the ground foot twitching and snoring loudly. Kagome giggled, _'it's a wonder no one has woken up from his snores..' _ Looking up from Jaken she saw four black beady eyes looking up at her.

"Good morning Ah, good morning Uhn. Did you two sleep well last night?" Kagome said quietly as she stepped closer to them. They raised their heads and blinked at her. Kagome scratched lightly under their chins.

"Do you two know where I could find some fresh water? I would like to make some tea this morning." Kagome said while removing their muzzles so they could graze before they packed camp. Uhn looked at Kagome and then looked at Ah, who was divulging in the miko's attentions. Uhn nodded his head towards the way they found the water the night before.

"Oh thank you, do you think you could watch over everyone while I am gone? I will be right back, but I won't be close enough to protect the children if something should happen." Kagome bent her knees and picked up the kettle from the ground, and Ah Uhn responded by getting up and walking quietly (at least for a dragon) over towards the children, and then lay down circling them with their body so they were protected from all directions.

Whispering her thanks, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, and a small katana that Sango had given her and headed towards the water.

======.=====.============.============.================.===========.=============.======

Sesshomaru was patrolling around the camp to clear dangers away from his companions. Stopping his run abruptly he sniffed the air delicately. His brow creased in frustration.

'_Why is the miko away from the others…'_

'_**She is unprotected. Go to her. Protect her and pups.' **_Sesshomaru's beast spoke up. Nodding his head slightly in agreement, he started at a run towards Kagome.

'_Why has she gone this far from camp… what is she doing... Doesn't she know she could be harmed? There could be danger!'_

Just then, a deafening roar was heard throughout the forest.

'_She is in trouble! This one must hurry.' _Sesshomaru ran through the trees towards the danger.

'_**DANGER! FASTER! MATE IS IN DANGER!'**_ Smelling running water, and her scent melding together he ran faster, turning into his orb and flying the rest of the way.

================.==============.================.==============.===========.===========.

Kagome just finished putting water into the kettle when a large boar demon came into the clearing snuffling the ground. Its beady black eyes lifted up and caught her gaze.

"You. You have the jewel shards. Give them to me. You do not deserve them." It said as it shuffled its body towards her.

"I think not. If you would like to continue living, I suggest you move along." Picking up her belongings she began to walk away from the clearing and back towards her camp.

"Pathetic human fool. I shall take the shards from you, have my way with you and then kill you. Prepare your soul for the afterlife." He said rearing up on hind legs. Kagome formed a whip of pure reiki out of two of her fingers (like Sesshomaru's acid whip) and smacked it on the ground in front of the animal. Scared, he backed away on his hind legs slightly before landing on his front.

"I think your dancing is too pretty for you to be able to do that. So ladylike." Kagome taunted quietly. The demon roared viscously and charged. Flicking her wrist, Kagome burned off one of his front legs. Screeching the demon fell to the ground.

"Now, didn't I say if you wanted to live, you'd leave?" she whispered quietly while walking closer to the boar flicking her wrist around to keep the whip from dragging on the ground.

=======.==========.==========.========.============.=========.============.=======.======

Sesshomaru landed in a tree just on the outskirts of the small clearing that held the miko and the danger. "I think your dancing is too pretty for you to be able to do that. So ladylike." He heard her say.

'_Hn.. Let us observe our miko in battle. This could prove to be interesting._' He thought.

'_**Mate better be safe. No harm.'**_ His beast murmured in his mind. He watched as the demon roared again, and charged towards her. With a flick of her wrist, the boar demons front leg was burned off and the demon fell to the ground.

'_Hn. It seems as if she has formed something similar to This Sesshomaru's acid whip… I must inquire about this later for future purposes.' _

"Now, didn't I say if you wanted to live, you'd leave?" he heard whispered through the clearing. Kagome was flicking her wrist around, keeping her whip off of the ground as much as she could. He sniffed as the fear in the boars scent increased tenfold when the whip landed particularly close to his body.

"The only reason I said that was so I didn't have to kill before I have eaten." Her body stilled and her head tilted slightly to the side. "But it seems that my alpha is here, perhaps he shall do it for me."

Surprised (although his face didn't show it) Sesshomaru jumped down into the clearing from his perch in the tree. Looking over the scene, he nodded towards Kagome in acknowledgement and glared down his nose at the boar.

"Lo..lo…lo…Lord Sesshomaru! I-I-I I am s-sorry. I was u-unaware that this human w-was yours." The boar stuttered.

"Hn.. She is This Sesshomaru's. Imbecile. If you had used your nose you would have smelled This Sesshomaru on her person." Looking towards Kagome he continued "Finish him. The fool does not deserve to live."

A mere human weakling was defeating him, and the lord was defending her! The outrage! He let out a piercing screech that filled the forest around them, hoping that his brothers heard him crying out for help. "NO PLEASE NO LORD SESSHOMARU PLEASE-" the boar screeched in panic.

Nodding Kagome let her whip snap and fall on the boar's neck. Slicing his head off of his body cleanly. Kagome let her whip dissolve and walked over to gather the teapot. She barely heard when Lord Sesshomaru spoke.

"Miko, what were you doing away from camp?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice. Glaring softly at her back. "Why are you away from the children?"

"I wanted to get water, for tea. No one but myself and Ah Uhn were awake, so I came to get it. I left the children with them. They are well protected." She said as she glanced over her shoulder and stood up.

"But you were not." He bit out. Giggling, Kagome turned towards him.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, you don't need to be worried about me. I can protect myself long enough to retrieve some water." She said as she walked by him, heading towards the tree line facing their camp. "But I am sorry for worrying you. Would my lord like to escort me back to camp to be sure that I am safe?" giggling quietly at the last part and looking coyly over her shoulder. "Hn." Was all she got in response. She did notice that he followed her closely all the way back to camp though.

**Thanks to japanesegirl13 by the way for giving me the idea to make thoughts be italicized. I think it is more obvious now too, so thank you for that suggestion! **** Remember to review! If you have suggestions, just put them out there. **** Doesn't necessarily mean I will incorporate them, but I will consider them all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Last time:**

"Sesshomaru-sama, you don't need to be worried about me. I can protect myself long enough to retrieve some water." She said as she walked by him, heading towards the tree line facing their camp. "But I am sorry for worrying you. Would my lord like to escort me back to camp to be sure that I am safe?" giggling quietly at the last part and looking coyly over her shoulder. "Hn." Was all she got in response. She did notice that he followed her closely all the way back to camp though.

**Chapter 5**

"Okaa-san!" "Kagome-nee-san!" Shippou and Rin cried as Kagome entered the clearing. They ran and gripped her legs tightly. "We were so worried! We heard scary sounds coming from the forest! We thought you got hurt!"

"Good morning Shippou, good morning Rin-chan. You didn't need to be worried. I was fine. I had Sesshomaru-sama there to protect me." Kagome said with a small smile as the children stared up at her with wide tear-filled green and brown eyes. Their demeanor didn't change until they saw the Lord walk out of the trees behind Kagome. Kagome put the kettle down and knelt down so she could reassure them of her well-being with tight hugs and soft kisses.

"Come now, why don't we get breakfast ready? You could wake Jaken-sama up if you'd like." She said while smiling softly at their faces buried into her chest. Rin giggled and looked up at Kagome. She smiled brightly saying "Jaken-sama is quite loud when he sleeps…" Shippou lifted his head and snickered as he looked over at Jaken. "He's quite loud when he is awake too.."

Sesshomaru watched them unfold into happy smiling faces once again, and looked over at his retainer.

'_Hn.. he IS quite loud.'_

====.===========.=============.==============.============.===========.========.========

After breakfast the group began their trek towards Sesshomaru's cabin. Sesshomaru decided for them to walk until lunch and fly afterwards, knowing that they would arrive at his cabin quickly had they flown initially.

While walking the group came across a youkai village. "Look Sesshomaru-sama! It's a village! Can we go look milord?" Rin exclaimed excitedly, pointing and bouncing as the village came into view. Their other companions looked towards him in silent question.

"Hn." He nodded once in affirmative.

"Yayy!" Rin squealed happily. As she began running circles around the group.

"Rin-chan." Kagome called softly. Rin stopped running and looked at her with happy eyes and a wide smile, showing off her missing teeth.

"Yes Kagome-nee-san?"

"This village is a youkai village. You must stay with Sesshomaru-sama or I at all times. I will not risk your safety. You too Shippou. Do you two understand?"

"Yes okaa-san." They both replied nodding their heads. Kagome smiled at them and started to chase them in circles around the group causing them to giggle and squeal when she got too close.

'_**She is good woman. Alpha female.' **_Sesshomaru's beast said in his mind.

'_Hn. She is. Perhaps we should buy her something whilst in the village.. More appropriate kimono's perhaps.. We shall.'_ He decided whilst looking over Kagome chasing the children. She had stopped wearing her uniform a few months before and had adopted some kimonos and an outfit similar to Sango's slayer uniform and the kimono she wore that day was far too small for her; clinging to her chest, and ending just below her knees. Her obi being a thin strip of cotton too short to really tie.

Sango and Miroku opted to staying outside of the village on a grassy hillside near a stream with Ah Uhn and Jaken. They were going to set up a fire and water for their lunch.

"Sesshomaru-sama this is going to be so much fun! Perhaps Rin could get a new kimono, or a new hair band?" Rin called out as she walked next to Kagome, holding her hand.

Sesshomaru kept walking ahead of them not answering her question. Before getting to the village gates, Kagome made sure she had a secure hold on both Shippou and Rins hands, and Sesshomaru placed himself behind his small group to watch over them. The group walked through the beginnings of the village and Kagome stopped at a food stand holding lots of different fruits and vegetables.

"Ohh they have oranges, and apples! They have so many different foods.. They even have grapes! Shippou, hold Rin-chan's hand so I can look at them better, alright sweetie?"

"Yes okaa-san." Shippou nodded as he let go of her hand and went to grab Rin's other hand. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru purchased a large basket from the stall next door to the fruit and had the demoness hand it to Kagome.

"Excuse me miss, but perhaps this will help you carry your goods." She said while bowing. Her body was trembling slightly, Kagome noted.

"I couldn't just take it ma'am, I'm sure someone worked very hard on that.. It would be helpful though.. How much would you like for it?" Kagome said, while slipping her hand into her pocket to get her coin bag out.

"No milady. It is already been paid for. Please, take it." The woman said still bowing. Her body was visibly shaking now.

"Oh.. Uhm… Alright then. Thank you very much ma'am. It is beautiful handiwork." Looking back at Sesshomaru she noticed him glaring at the woman. Kagome gently took the basket from the woman with her open hand and slid it to her elbow. "Thank you again, you must have worked very hard on this.. It really is quite lovely. What type of wood did you use for it?"

"My daughters make the basket's milady, I believe they used reeds from near the river." She said quietly, peeking up through her bangs at the strange woman.

'_Filthy little woman, can't even hand over a basket without reeking of fear. Give it to her and be gone.'_ Sesshomaru raged inside of his head.

"Well tell them they did a wonderful job. Thank you again, but I must finish the shopping, we must get going soon. Have a nice day." Kagome smiled pleasantly at the woman, who rushed off after being dismissed as she turned back towards the fruit.

'_She handled that very diplomatically. She will be a caring Lady of the Western Lands. And all shall know it, and will come to love her.'_ Sesshomaru thought proudly. He glanced down at the children and noticed that Rin and Shippou's attention was directed towards the stand with some toys around it.

"Rin. Soon. Patience." He said, glancing at Shippou as well. He allowed some mirth to enter his eyes, showing the children he was enjoying himself as well. Smiling back at him, Shippou brought Kagome's attention back to the children by gently tugging on her kimono.

"Mama, can we go stand with Sesshomaru-sama? Then you can use both hands to get the things you want." Glancing up at her and giving her a smile.

"Of course Shippou, but do not wander away from him. I do not want to lose you, or Rin." Kagome replied with a quick glance distracted by the fruits. She was picking out some oranges and apples to go in Ah Uhn's saddle bags to be eaten as snacks, or to go along with breakfasts and lunches.

Shippou tugged Rin insistently over to Sesshomaru, and tugged on his sleeve. When Sesshomaru looked down at him, he whispered "Can Rin-chan and I sit on your shoulders Sesshomaru-sama..?"

Sesshomaru regarded the children closely before nodding his head once in assent. Stooping down, he picked Rin up setting her on his shoulder while Shippou clambered onto his other shoulder.

Kagome had a basket full of 15 apples, and 15 oranges. "How much would these cost?" she asks the shop keeper.

"About 20 small coins miss." The shop keeper nodded towards her basket.

Kagome pulled out her coin bag and began pulling out coins. Counting, she discovered she didn't have quite enough for all of the fruits. Sighing she glanced down at the basket and said "Well, how much fruit can I get with this much?" holding out her hand so the shop keeper could see how much she had.

"15 pieces of fruit total miss." He said as another customer came up to the stand.

Sighing Kagome put the coins back in her pouch and started taking fruit out of the basket.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" Shippou whispered next to his ear.

"Hn." He replied. Curious as to what the kit had to say.

"Could you help my mama pay for those? They're her favorites and Miroku and Sango always eat them fast." The kit said sadly. "Mama doesn't have lots of money for things.. Only what she gets when villagers give her things when she helps them.. She always spends it on us though.." Shippou bit his lip to keep it from trembling in sadness.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said loudly enough to gain her attention, but not attract outside ears. "You will not worry about payment. Keep your coins for you." Kagome's face lit up in surprise. Her eyes going wide and her mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

"Sesshomaru-sama I couldn't ask you to-" She started to say before he cut her off.

"This Sesshomaru has said it is so, and so it will be." Eyes drifting shut in a slow blink of finality. He didn't miss the small smile on her face, or the pretty rose colored blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama.."

The rest of the time in the village went smoothly. Sesshomaru paid for everything that Kagome had looked at to purchase. He insisted that she pick out several kimonos for herself and Rin in the kimono shop, as well as several shawls and socks. He guided her towards a few he particularly liked. Kagome tried to stay with the cheaper kimonos, but he just had the shop keeper pull the kimonos down until Kagome agreed to look at all of the kimonos and not the prices of them. They picked up several toys for the children, and books as well.

When they returned to their make-shift camp, Kagome's arms were laden with different kinds of foods, kimonos, books and blankets. Rin and Shippou carried their new toys with excited smiles. Kagome set her load down as gently as she could as heavy as it was. Wiping her forehead she smiled at her companions.

Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome, astonished with all that she was carrying.

"Lady Kagome, I thought you only had 15 small coins… How on earth did you afford all of this?" Miroku asked with wide eyes looking over her bounty. "Surely you did not perform an exorcism in a youkai village!"

Kagome giggled slightly as she kneeled down in front of the basket, unloading everything. "No, actually, I didn't pay anything for this.. Sesshomaru-sama did."

They turned their astonished faces to look at the quiet lord. He sat against the tree nearest to Kagome and watched her unpack all of the things they had purchased.

"Kagome." He said quietly. Stopping her activity and turning her body, she looked at the lord. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You will change into one of the new kimono's. We are quite near to the stream. You may bathe before if you wish." He let a little emotion slip into his eyes, showing that he would be very happy, and proud if she would wear one of the kimono's he purchased for her. Sango and Miroku decided that was the time to go look for more firewood.

Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshomaru with a small blush on her cheeks and asked "is there any particular one you would like me to wear Sesshomaru-sama..?" Sesshomaru stood and came over behind her. Crouching closely to her, and reaching around her body, he pulled a dark blue kimono out with a gold obi. He placed it in her lap and watched as she looked at it.

Kagome held the kimono in her lap. It was a beautiful dark blue kimono with a silver embellishment. The kimono depicted a scene on the back with an inu-youkai in their true form sitting on the hem, howling at the moon that was on the kimono's shoulder blade area. It had stars sewn throughout the night sky and moon flowers around the hem. The obi, was a simple gold colored obi but went well with the kimono.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome looked up with a confused look in her eyes, asking as silent question.

"This Sesshomaru wishes for you to wear his colors." He stated quietly. He reached around her again, her attention following his arm, and pulled out an apple. Taking a bite of it, he stood and walked back to his tree and sat down. Her reverie broken, she set about arranging for her short absence.

"Ah Uhn, will you keep an eye on the children? I will be right back. I'm just going to go change." Kagome said as she stood. Ah Uhn nodded their affirmative and she walked a few yards into the trees.

Kagome slipped her small cotton kimono off, and hung it gently on a tree branch. She then slipped the new kimono on, and made many attempts at tying the obi before grabbing her clothes and heading back without the obi tied on properly.

Kagome walked back into the clearing and Sesshomaru's eyes roamed over her body. She looked lovely in his kimono. As she turned he noticed that her obi was not tied on, but hung loosely in a bow.

"Kagome, come here." Kagome set her clothes down next to the basket and walked over to the lord.

"Yes Sesshomaru-" She started.

"Turn around." He softly demanded as he stood. She did as he asked and began stammering.

"I-I'm sorry, about the obi. I tried to tie it, but I'm not very good at it. I usually ask Sango to tie them for me.." She fiddled with her hands and blushed hotly in embarrassment and shame.

"It is of no worry Kagome." Finishing tying her obi properly, he backed away. He instructed her to turn. And she did, in a slow circle. "There is nothing to explain. Rid yourself of the shame. The smell does not become you." He said while looking at her with pride and fondness. He took her chin in his grasp and made her look up at him. "Beautiful."

**So I feel particularly proud of this chapter, because I normally lose my inspiration for my stories after chapter 4. The fact that this one turned out so lovely is just a bonus. But anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time:**

"It is of no worry Kagome." Finishing tying her obi properly, he backed away. He instructed her to turn. And she did, in a slow circle. "There is nothing to explain. Rid yourself of the shame. The smell does not become you." He said while looking at her with pride and fondness. He took her chin in his grasp and made her look up at him. "Beautiful."

**Chapter 6**

"Kikyo are you sure you're healed enough to travel?" Inuyasha asked, anxiety ringing through his voice and on his face.

"Yes Inuyasha, it is time we joined your group. After all, you are the alpha and they probably don't know what to do without you." Kikyo smiled as she gathered her soul stealers and stood up. "I am still healing, but I can travel enough to reach them."

"If you say so Kikyo…" he replied while shrugging his shoulders. He crouched down onto the ground and waited for her to climb onto his back, so they could move more quickly. When she did, he made sure she was secure and took off into the trees.

It didn't take him long to come to their campsite, but his companions were gone.

'_There's blood, but it's not any of theirs… The embers are cold… they've been gone for a while.. Damn it who said they could leave without me?!'_ Inuyasha thought viciously, forgetting momentarily that his brother was with them.

"Inuyasha, it seems as if Kagome has urged your group to leave you behind... Hmm… How spiteful of her. You came to see me, and she tries to take your group away from you..." Kikyo said from her position on his back. Smirking as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck in reassurance.

"That stupid bitch. She's probably going home or something. The lazy good for nothing. I can't believe them. They just up and left without me." Inuyasha's face scrunched up into a scowl and his fingers clasped Kikyo's legs tighter.

"Maybe they went with Sesshomaru, you said that he and his companions had come to your camp before you left."

"Keh! That is something the bitch would do. She'll learn whose she is soon enough. We'll teach her a lesson." With that, he picked up the scent of the group and followed it. Running and jumping along through the trees.

=====.=====.=====.=====.========.========.==========.==========.=========.========.=======

"Lady Kagome, these fruits are delicious! You always do pick out the best ones." Miroku exclaimed happily as he ate his orange.

"Yes Kagome, they are quite good. Perhaps we should stop at this village again later in our travels to purchase some more." Sango said as she took another bite of her apple.

"Okaa-san, why aren't you eating some?" Shippou said. "You even got your favorite ones!"

"It's alright Shippou, I'd like to save mine for this evening, when I have more time to enjoy it." Kagome smiled at the kit, and gave him and Rin some more orange slices.

"Okaa-san, Rin is all sticky…" Rin said as she leaned her hands towards the miko. Kagome smiled gently at Rin and pulled out a cloth from her pack and wet it with some water. She took the little one's hands and wiped them gently one by one.

"There you go sweetie. All clean." She stood from her spot and went to put the rag on a branch near the fire to dry off. She went back to her backpack and pulled out some of Shippou's studying tools.

'_Hmm… well we should do the abc's again, because Rin will need to learn those before she learns much else.. Maybe we should do the flash card sight letters… Yeah, then we can do more in depth things tonight when we finish setting up camp.'_ Kagome thought as she rummaged more through her bag, trying to decide what to use.

"Okay Shippou, Rin. It's time to do some studies, come here please." She said as she kneeled down on the ground. Rin and Shippou stood quickly and ran over to where she was, giggling all the way there.

"What are we going to learn today mama?!" They asked excitedly kneeling on either side of Kagome. "Well today we're going to learn our letters. Shippou, I know you've already started to learn them, so this can be a review for you as well." She said while holding the cards in her lap and smiling softly at the children. The rest of the time was spent teaching the children their letters while Sango and Miroku relaxed, and Jaken organized the new purchases into Ah Uhn's saddle bags. Sesshomaru sat under a tree observing Kagome and the children as they learned.

====.==========.=============.==========.============.============.==========.==========

"Inuyasha, do you hear that? It sounds like laughing." Kikyo said as they walked through the forest.

"Yeah, it sounds like the runt. I smell a fire coming from that direction too." Inuyasha pointed towards the camp and began walking towards it. "Let's check it out."

"Inuyasha, what if my reincarnation tries to kill me again…? I'm frightened…" Kikyo looked up at him while clutching his arm to her chest. Her eyes gleamed in the light as if there were tearing.

"She will not harm you. I'll protect you from her." He said while pulling her onto his back and jumping towards the group.

=====.==========.============.=========.===========.=========.========.==========.=======

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said, while stooping to stand up. Kagome immediately looked towards him, tilting her head silently asking what was going on.

"It seems as if my half-brother has caught up with us. And he has brought the clay miko with him." Kagome's eyes showed shock, sadness, and a little bit of fear. Her body stiffened and she said, "alright. Thank you for letting me know Sesshomaru-sama." Then added under her breath, "please protect the children. I do not know how he will behave towards me."

Just then Inuyasha came crashing through the trees, landing just inside of the clearing. He let Kikyo slide off of his back before he started stalking towards Kagome with a nasty snarl upon his face. Kagome's eyes getting wider as he approached.

"You bitch! How dare you leave without me?! You worthless piece of shit. You know you're such a liability that the others can't protect you. I can't believe you would even try that shit!" He was right in front of her now. Kagome pushed the children back behind her, and they ran to Ah Uhn who barricaded them with their heads to protect them.

"Don't you dare think of abandoning me again you stupid bitch!" His hand shot out and he smacked her forcefully across her face with the back of his hand. She was so surprised that she fell sideways at the force, hand going to her cheek.

"Lady Kagome!" "Kagome!" "Mama!" Was heard throughout the clearing before a vicious growl drowned them out. It had grown from a quiet growl to a growl that drowned out all other sounds.

'**MATE HURT! HE HURT MATE. KILL HIM!'**

'_How dare he hit This Sesshomaru's intended. He will not live another day to harm her.'_ Sesshomaru slowly stalked forward towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked towards the sound eyes widening, ears lowering, and then he got angry again. Inuyasha growled back at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and in an instant he was between Inuyasha and Kagome holding Inuyasha in the air by his neck. "You dare to harm this Sesshomaru's companion." He snarled at him eyes flashing back and forth between red and gold.

A creak was heard in the clearing. Eyes snapping towards the clay miko, he saw she had notched an arrow into her bow and was aiming at him. He then saw a pink whip snap that bow in half. Kagome stood near Sesshomaru with a pink whip extending from her fingers.

"I don't think so you clay whore. This has nothing to do with you." Kagome had an emotionless mask on her face, but disgust was clear in her tone.

"You dare protect him?!" Kikyo screeched. "He is the one that this has nothing to do with! You're the fool who left Inuyasha, and got some of what you deserved. Oh, but I have so much more planned for you." She stood with her soul collectors circling around her tightly.

"Really now? Because I've had just about enough of you. It's always Kikyo this, Kikyo that, Kikyo was so much better at this. And you know what? You can never come close to killing me these days Kinky-hoe. You might have powers, but they are not a match for mine." She let her aura flare with reiki with no intent to harm. "I just thought I'd let you know before I kill you, that I am NOT your reincarnation. I couldn't come from someone as pathetic and bitter as you. Now, since you have part of a soul that doesn't belong to you, I'll be taking that back." Stalking forward she snapped her whip for emphasis.

Kikyo's eyes widened as she tried to escape by being carried off by her soul stealers. Kagome's whip sliced through the soul stealers, causing Kikyo to fall to the ground letting out a cry of fear.

"You fool. Did you really think you were going to get away this time?" Kagome smirked and turned her head slightly, letting Inuyasha see it. "Inuyasha, let this be a lesson for you. You cannot come to harm me, or anyone close to me, because it will end up just like this." Kagome then snapped her whip and sliced off both of Kikyo's legs. She screamed in pain and fear as souls began to leak from her body. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he witnessed how brutal Kagome could really be. Kagome snapped her whip again, and had it wrap around Kikyo's neck. Holding her up in the air and squeezing, smashing her neck and making her body crumble into dust. Souls exploded from her body and escaped the clearing. All except for one, which returned to Kagome.

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha away from him and into a tree next to the pile of dirt. "Come. We shall take our leave." He said looking at Kagome. Nodding her head she agreed. Walking over to the children that were hidden inside the coil of Ah Uhns necks, she gently said, "children, it's okay to come out now. We're going to leave." The children came running out from their protection and hugged Kagome tightly. Rin sobbed into her kimono and Shippou was sniffling. "We were so scared mama… We didn't want that evil lady to hurt you or Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome smiled softly at them, "It's alright children, we are fine. Those two could never hurt Sesshomaru-sama." Now why don't you two go get on Ah Uhn's back."

"Yes mama." They both said as they walked out of her embrace and over to the dragon.

"Kirara?" "mew" Kirara transformed into her larger self and Sango and Miroku got on, still to astonished by Kagome's power to really do or say anything, while Kagome did a once over of the camp to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly while walking over to her. She looked up at him and said "yes Sesshomaru-sama?" He was proud of how she had handled herself, eliminating the threat to himself and the others. She had shown no fear and for that he was glad. "You shall ride Ah Uhn with the children. This Sesshomaru is going ahead to make preparations for our group."

"Sesshomaru-sama, do Ah Uhn and Jaken know the way?" She asked, concerned about getting lost. Nodding his head he answered her question. "This Sesshomaru shall see you soon." He nudged her towards Ah Uhn and helped her up into the saddle by pushing her butt up as she climbed. Then he turned, gave instructions to Jaken, and left in a bright orb of light. The group took to the air, following the light but at a much slower pace, leaving Inuyasha and the clearing behind them.

**Woah. I really don't know about that fight scene.. but.. maybe she'll make a come back later on in the story. You know reviving someone is pretty easy **** What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time:**

"Sesshomaru-sama, do Ah Uhn and Jaken know the way?" She asked, concerned about getting lost. Nodding his head he answered her question. "This Sesshomaru shall see you soon." He nudged her towards Ah Uhn and helped her up into the saddle by pushing her butt up as she climbed. Then he turned, gave instructions to Jaken, and left in a bright orb of light. The group took to the air, following the light but at a much slower pace, leaving Inuyasha and the clearing behind them.

**Chapter 7**

When Ah Uhn began to slow, their sleepy passengers stretched and yawned from being seated for so long. Sure there had been talking, there had been small activities done by the children, but the group was very limited in what they could do while up in the air.

They began to descend into a lush clearing filled with many colors, a sturdy looking cabin large enough to fit the dragon inside many times over. Out behind was what looked like a thriving garden. Touching down on the ground was soft, barely noticeable. Then the children vaulted off of Ah Uhn in glee, Rin calling "catch me!" over her shoulder to Shippou. Kagome carefully slid off of Ah Uhn, then gave them her thanks with a gentle chin scratch. Sango joined her near the dragons' massive body while Miroku assisted Jaken with unloading Ah Uhn's saddle bags.

"This place is beautiful, I've never seen so many different kinds of flowers all in one place.." Sango looked around in awe, Kirara jumping onto her shoulder.

"Mmmm… I haven't seen things like this in this time either.. It certainly is stunning.." Kagome murmured while looking out at the beautifully colored garden.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased that you like the gardens. I had them commissioned as a present for Rin." Sesshomaru said from behind Kagome, making her jump in the air, startled by his sudden arrival. Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she continued to observe the garden from her spot beside the dragon.

"Come miko. We shall go inside. This one wishes to show you something." He turned sharply and glided back to the cabin with Kagome following behind him.

Inside the cabin was plain, with enough dirt area on one side for the massive dragon to lay down several different ways.. There were also some stalls, built for smaller animals, such as horses or ponies, one of which was currently occupied by multiple clucking chickens. Sesshomaru walked towards the wood platform and took off his boots, stepping up onto the platform with bare feet. Kagome toed off her shoes, stepping up still in her socks.

He glided over to a corner that had a small table and many shelves full of scrolls and books.

"This is the area I wish for you to teach Rin in during our stay here."

"I think this would be a wonderful place for her to learn her academics, yes. Although, for a young lady, etiquette and taking care of a household should also be taught, I do not know much on the etiquette of a lords child, or his lady, but I can teach her manners, and how to take care of the home.. Is that suitable Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at him as she said this, looking in his eyes for… She didn't know… Disappointment? Regret? She wasn't sure, but when he looked into her eyes she saw anything but that. She saw determination (recognizing it from the way Miroku looked at Sango), pride and dare she say it, maybe even some happiness.

"That will be fine miko. I can easily arrange for a tutor in etiquette if I find your knowledge lacking. First, however, you shall begin with her academic studies."

Nodding her head and dropping her eyes as she replied with "of course Lord Sesshomaru, but if I am to be teaching Rin-chan, I would much prefer you to use my name instead of miko…"

"Very well. Kagome then." Nodding his head once in confirmation. Turning, he strode to the middle of the room and stopped. He watched as Kagome looked up with a radiant smile on her face. She glanced at the other parts of the room, and then looked back to him, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"May I explore the cabin Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn." Sharply nodding his head once, his gaze followed her as she went through looking at his home. She looked into cabinets, peeked around doorways, and came to sit next to the table he was near.

"Okaa-san! You should see his food garden! It's huuuge!" Shippou called as he came running into the cabin.

"Kagome-nee-san, Rin is hungry. Can we have dinner soon? There is lots of food here…"

Kagome looked at the children jumping around excitedly, and stood and went do them. Hugging them to her sides she said "Why don't we ask Sesshomaru-sama, what he would like and then you two can help me cook it?" The two children smiled up at her, then looked at each other and ran over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. They knelt in front of him and their small bodies wiggling in excitement. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you have any preference to what we have for dinner?" Rin asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Steak. Rice, steamed vegetables, a salad and tea." He said quietly. Kagome nodded and went over to the kitchen area and began to look through the cupboards.

"Rin-chan, why don't you Shippou and I go out to the garden to pick some vegetables for the steamed vegetables and the salad? Or you two could ask Jaken-sama to help you get water from the well for tea and cooking.." She said as she turned around from the cupboards, hands empty handed.

"Okaa-san, do we have to? I want to play with our new toys!" Shippou pouted. Rin's eyes grew wide and looked between him and Kagome. Expecting a reprimand for not listening.

Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru, who looked blissfully unaware of their situation.

'_Psshh.. Unaware my ass. His hearing is so good he can probably hear InuYasha cursing us out from here..'_

"Well.. Since you haven't gotten the chance to play with them yet, and since both of you studied so hard earlier today, I suppose so." The children squealed at this before being interrupted. "On two conditions. One, you have to ask Sango to go retrieve the water, and two, you'll need to help clean up the dishes tonight."

"Okay mama! We can do that!" "Yes mama, thank you!" The two children said excitedly. They ran up to hug Kagome around the waist and then rushed outside, talking about what to play with first all the while.

Kagome stood smiling and shaking her head. She sighed softly and went back over to the cupboards and looked through them some more.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you have any dried tea?" No answer came. A few moments later however, a hand slid over her shoulder, while the other gently gripped her other shoulder, and slid into a top cabinet that she hadn't searched in yet. He pulled out several large jars full of different teas.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for showing me where they were." Kagome said as she turned slightly so she could look at his face.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down and gently rested his lips on her forehead for a moment. Standing up fully, he mumbled a "hn." And walked back over to his previous spot, leaving a furiously blushing Kagome behind him.

"Kagome! I brought the water you wanted!" Sango called as she walked into the cabin with two large buckets full of water. "What are we- what's going on with your face Kagome? Are you okay? You're bright red!" Kagome covered her cheeks quickly and looked down at the floor. She squeaked out "No, I'm fine. Let's go pick some vegetables for dinner!" And then walked quickly past Sango and out the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please treat her well. I can see what is happening between you and her, and she's like my sister. InuYasha treated her badly enough, she deserves to be treated like a queen.." Sango said while putting the waters over by the kitchen area.

"There is no need to worry slayer. She will always be treated well." Sesshomaru said not moving or even bothering to open his eyes. Sango nodded once and headed to the door, pausing only in the door frame to whisper "thank you."

======.======.==========.============.============.==========.===========.===========.===

"Kagome-chan this food is delicious! Thank you!" Sango said while savoring each bite of her food.

"I agree Lady Kagome, this is truly one of the best dishes you've made for us yet!" Miroku said after gulping down another mouthful of food.

Rin and Shippou nodded their heads and made sounds of agreement as they slurped down the food in their bowls quickly. Almost inhaling it. Jaken nodded his head in agreement as well eating quietly by Ah Uhn as they rested. Sesshomaru continued to eat his food quietly, but Kagome knew that if he was eating it, it must be good.

"Remember Rin-chan, Shippou, you have to help with the dishes tonight." Kagome said as she ate through her bowl slowly.

'Awww's' and "but mama.." was heard from the children. "No buts. A deal is a deal. If this is how you two are going to treat it maybe next time I can just say no and have you help instead of playing with your new toys. How about that hmm..?" Kagome said with a soft but stern look on her face. The children looked at each other with worried faces and then said "Yes mama, we'll do the dishes…" They hung their heads slightly and began eating much slower, as if trying to increase the time before they needed to do the dishes.

After everyone had finished, and dishes were done, they pulled out futons and began to get settled down for bed. Kagome and the children were in-between the kitchen and Ah Uhn, while Miroku and Sango were in a sleeping room towards the back of the cabin. Jaken slept near the bookshelves, and Sesshomaru was sitting next to Kagome and the children reading a scroll.

"Mama, will you read us a story again tonight?" Rin asked, her wide brown eyes peering out from under the blankets. Kagome looked down at them, shook her head and said "No not tonight sweetie. It's too late. We should have been in bed a long time ago."

Rin and Shippou sighed, replied with an "ok mama" and started snuggling closer into her. Kagome held them close and hummed a bit, stroking their heads gently, willing them to fall asleep. It didn't take long before both of them had fallen into a deep slumber, snuggling close together. Kagome gently extracted herself from their warmth and stood from the futon, making her way over to where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered lowly as she knelt down next to him.

Sesshomaru looked up from his scroll and gazed at her, letting her know she had his attention.

"I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality and letting us stay here. And thank you for everything you bought for us in the village. The children love their new toys, and everything will be put to use well. And thank you for the beautiful kimono's… This one is very warm, and is very soft and comfortable…" Kagome looked down at her hands as she began to ramble until a hand grasped her chin gently and made her look up.

"Kagome, you don't need to thank this Sesshomaru. They are gifts." He mumbled out as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I still feel that I should thank you Sesshomaru-sama… It is all so wonderful and-" he cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Gifts, Kagome." His finger slid gently along her lips tracing their softness and their outline. Their eyes becoming lidded as his finger continued its ministrations, he said "I have one more gift for you today, if you would accept it." Not trusting her voice, Kagome nodded slightly. Sesshomaru put aside his scroll and reached his hand behind her head, stroking her luxurious locks twice before entangling its appendages in it. Tilting her chin further up and pulling her slightly towards him, his lips descended gently onto hers. Eyes shutting in pure bliss, Kagome let out a happy sigh. Her fingers trailed up from her lap and over his clothed shoulders, gripping his haori gently in her hands. Sesshomaru gripped her tighter and deepened the kiss by licking her lower lip and sucking on it, asking for entrance to her mouth. A small gasp came out of Kagome at that, and he took his chance. Sliding his tongue into her moist cavern, letting it stroke against hers and explore every crevice. Kagome moaned quietly into his mouth as his kiss became more urgent and he held her tighter. His hand sliding down from her chin to the small of her back, pulling her closer to his body.

Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss slowly, as if surfacing from a dive in a pool of water. He was breathing heavier, and Kagome was panting from their activity. Their eyes still half-lidded, Kagome murmured "Sesshomaru….?" He smiled a small smile, and replied "This Sesshomaru wishes to court you." Her eyes widened at that, and she began stammering "c-court? W-what d-do you mean by t-that?" Sesshomaru nuzzled her nose with his, and pulled her so she was sitting close. "This Sesshomaru wishes for you to become his mate. I wish to court you first, and learn more about you, and for you to learn more about me." Her face showed shock and wonder. "Sesshomaru, I'm human.. Don't you want a demoness for your mate?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "None would compare to you. You have captured my attention, and intrigued my interests. You are powerful, and protect what is yours. You are calculating, but kind, very giving, and so much more. No one can compare to you Kagome." His golden eyes were filled with warmth as they stared into hers. "Sesshomaru…." She whispered slightly in shock. "I- I would love to get to know you better and be courted by you.." Gently smiling, a blush rose onto her cheeks as he began peppering her face with chaste kisses. On her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids, chin, and finally her mouth. He kissed her mouth with a gentle passion, breaking it off sooner than she would have liked.

"Let us go to bed Kagome. It is late." Sesshomaru said as he began to stand, pulling her up with him. He led her over to the large futon that the children were on and helped her kneel down. Sesshomaru removed his outer haori, folded it and placed it next to the futon. Slipping onto the futon next to Kagome, he pulled the blankets up so they began to cover them. Kagome looked at him surprised and tilted her head wondering what he was doing during this. Finally turning back towards her, he notices and says quietly "I wish to lay with my intended." His eyes drooping with sleep.

Nodding slowly, Kagome slid down into the futon and felt Sesshomaru slide in behind her. He pulled the blanket up over them and slid his arm around her waist, spooning her from behind as she faced the children. As she was falling asleep she snuggled further into him and murmured "g'night Sesshomaru…" Kissing the top of her head he whispered "Goodnight Kagome."

**Sorry for my long absence everyone! Got caught up with lots of schoolwork (mainly math. Ugh. My arch-nemesis.). But, I'm hoping to keep up with the groove of writing a little bit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think and REVIEW! Thanks for sticking with me everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter for your enjoyment. Life caught up with me and so this took a while to get to, hopefully I'll be able to do it more often. And just fyi, to those who dont like how I've written my characters or the plot(whatever thats going to be): Dont read. I write what I want to write/read. Kagome can be the strongest Mary Sue ever if I want her to be. :) Thanks everyone for your support, and I hope you have a great day.**

**Happy reading!**

**Last time:**

Nodding slowly, Kagome slid down into the futon and felt Sesshomaru slide in behind her. He pulled the blanket up over them and slid his arm around her waist, spooning her from behind as she faced the children. As she was falling asleep she snuggled further into him and murmured "g'night Sesshomaru…" Kissing the top of her head he whispered "Goodnight Kagome."

**Chapter 8**

"Alright Rin-chan, Shippou, I think we've studied enough for today. Why don't you two go and play while I get things ready for dinner?" Kagome smiled and began to pick up the learning materials from the table.

"Okay mama! Come on Shippou!" Rin nodded and ran off tugging Shippou behind her.

Kagome sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. _'I wonder why I'm feeling so tired today.. Maybe I'm starting to get sick..' _Putting the tools on an empty space in the bookshelf, she began to wipe the table down with a damp rag to rid the exquisite mahogany of ink splatters.

Sango leaned against the doorway observing her tired friend. "I don't know how you do it Kagome."

Kagome's body immediately straightened, the tired look immediately evaporating. "What do you mean Sango?" Sango pushed away from the door frame and walking towards her. "I mean, I don't know how you keep up with their energy. They have so much of it." She fluffed and straightened the cushions around the table for Kagome.

"Oh, it's no trouble. They're children after all, they should have lots of energy. What do you think we should have for dinner?" Kagome finished cleansing the table of ink, and slowly stood up from her spot.

"Kagome, why don't I make dinner tonight? You should rest. I can tell you're exhausted. You shouldn't keep this kind of stuff from me.." Sango watched Kagome closely as she walked over to the small water basin. "You can't keep going on forever with this little sleep. It's been days since Sesshomaru has been here, you shouldn't let yourself be like this. He'll be back, and he won't like how exhausted you look."

"Sango, I just want to keep busy.. I'm fine." Kagome smiled softly and rinsed the rag and started wiping the floor. Sango stood up and grabbed Kagome's hands. Looking into her face she said "Kagome. Stop. I am your sister. You need to rest. You can't do this to yourself. I'll take care of dinner, and Miroku will watch the children. I am ordering you to go rest. We'll set up a space for you to rest in the other room. No choices. Would you like some tea before you go to bed?"

Kagome sighed and nodded once. "I'll go talk with the children for a few minutes then.. I'll come inside when everything is ready." She began to leave, stopping in the doorframe. Looking over her shoulder, "I'll send Miroku in to help you." And then whispered quietly "Thank you, Sango.." before walking into the sunshine.

Sango sighed and began to make a small fire to boil the water for Kagome's tea. _'Hmmm… It should be something that will make her sleep for a few hours at least… Ah! Yes! Chamomile!'_

"Sango?" Sango looked up and saw Miroku entering the hut. "Kagome said you wanted to talk with me?" Wiping her hands on her kimono, she stood. "Ah, yes. I'd like you to go make a futon in one of the rooms for Kagome. I'm making her some tea to put her to sleep."

Miroku's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you sure that's the best idea Sango? After all Kagome is in charge of the children, and has to-"

"Miroku, she's working herself into exhaustion. She's going to get sick if she keeps going like this. It will be okay." Hands on her hips, her eyebrows drawn down in frustration, her body language was saying to not argue with her.

"Okay Sango, I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked out of the room and readied a futon with fresh blankets and silk sheets. He placed a soft pillow with the west's emblem on it. Looking around the room, he nodded to himself 'I think that is as prepared as it can get right now.'

"Alright Kagome, I want you to drink this, and then I'll take you to the futon." "Sango I hardly think this is really necessary!" He heard Kagome exclaim. Sango snorted and said "Kagome, just drink the tea. Please." He heard a deep sigh, and finally Kagome gave in. Walking into the room quietly, he went around to retrieve the children from outside so they could help with dinner.

Sango watched Kagome drink every drop of tea, and then helped her up from her spot kneeling. "There, wasn't that nice? It always helps to drink some nice relaxing tea." Kagome's eyes were starting to droop as Sango led her into the other room to the futon. Laying down Kagome mumbled something and Sango had to strain to hear her. "If I'm not awake by bed time, have the kids sleep in here with me.." Nodding and whispering okay to her sister, she covered her up with some of the blankets and quietly left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How long has she been out?" Kagome heard a deep monotonous voice speaking beside her. A cool hand touched her forehead and gave a firm, and consistent pressure. Kagome tried to open her eyes to see, but they were so heavy they wouldn't open. She experimented with trying to move her toes, but they wouldn't move either. _'Huh… that's weird..'_

"Since yesterday afternoon.. She's never slept for this long.." A woman's voice replied sounding slightly distressed. _'Sango.. Wait, I've been asleep for how long?'_

"Is there anything that could have caused it?" _'What does he mean caused it? There's a reason other than exhaustion…?'_

"Well, I prepared her a tea to help her relax and-"'Oh_ yeah… She gave me that strong tea that made me fall asleep… Come to think of it, it had a different taste than any other teas I've had before… I wonder what's up with that..'_

"Tea? Which tea! Show me." She heard a scuffling of footsteps out of the room. "Kagome, wake up.." She heard the deep voice mumble.. Fingers were brushing across her forehead, and running gently through her hair. The attention stopped, but his fingers did not leave her head as footsteps walked quickly into the room.

"This one Sesshomaru-sama! This is the tea I gave Kagome yesterday."

"Hn. Retrieve Jaken. And human. Never use that tea again for anyone other than a demon." A small gasp was heard and then two feet rushing out. A deep sigh came from next to her. "Kagome, I know you can hear me. You will not be able to move much until the tea has worked its way out of your body. There are several ways to do this. One is a bath in the hot spring where all of the toxins come out in the steam, and the other is an herbal remedy. Jaken should know it. Do not worry. You shall be fine."

'_So Sesshomaru-sama can help me, that's good to know.. I might as well relax and get some more rest while I'm waiting..' _Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome looked down and saw a field with thousands upon thousands of what looked to be soldiers, and demons of all sorts, along with a large white blob. She floated down towards them a bit to see more clearly and discovered that the white blob, was in fact an enormous white dog. The dog had a purple crescent moon on its forehead, and two red stripes on each of its cheeks. Its mouth was open, displaying long, sharp canines that dripped a greenish liquid onto the creatures below it; making them scream in agony. It was standing over something, it seemed to be a hut or a cabin of some sort. _'That looks like the cabin we're staying in… But it looks like it's in a completely different place…' _She floated down towards the hut, and peered in through the window. There were several forms huddled in the corner, unable to see what they looked like she tried to distinguish how many there were inside. _'Huh… It really smells like Sesshomaru.. Well he's right above me. Duh Kagome! Oblivious much. He's certainly defending them viciously though.. I don't think I have ever seen him this angry before.' _

Once the army was defeated Sesshomaru transformed back, and limped back towards the cabin. He collapsed in the doorway, showing how battered and bloody he really was. He fought for the people in the cabin, and he came out bruised, battered, and broken and bloody, but victorious.

"Kagome…" _'Huh? He's saying my name?'_ She floated down from where she was towards him and crouched over him. "Kagome.." _'No it's not coming from him.. Where is that coming from..?'_

"Kagome!" Her name was getting louder with each repetition. "Kagome!" The world around her quickly faded away and she felt herself being shaken slightly.

**Dun DUn DUUUUNNNNNN Haha not really. Hope you guys liked it. After rereading it I'm kind of iffy on it, but oh well. Live and learn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Her world was black, only for her to open her eyes slightly to see who was calling her name so insistently.

"Kagome. You need to wake up. This Sesshomaru orders you to do so." Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. 'He orders me. As if that would make me wake up.' "Don't roll your eyes at me Kagome." Eyes widening slightly at the thought of being discovered she looked towards him and saw a very nude Sesshomaru in front of her. Her eyes widened showing the white of her eyes in shock and then quickly shut them. But the image was there, imprinted into her brain. A very muscular, naked Sesshomaru. _'Oh my goodness. He even has stripes around his- Stop it Kagome! Stop it! You shouldn't think like that! I need to stop hanging around Miroku…' _She felt hands on her legs, pulling her towards the man attached. "Kagome. Cease this. We have been in here for hours." Eyes shooting open, her body finally feeling hot steamy water. "Hours?!" She quietly shrieked, trying to be careful of his hearing.

"Yes. Hours. The herbal remedy was not helping you improve. We came in here soon after to purge your body of the tea."

Kagome tried to sit up in the water, but her body was still too heavy. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and helped her sit up on a rock inside the hot spring. Putting a hand to her head to try and stave off some lightheadedness she asked "why isn't Sango in here?"

"The slayer was in here earlier, but the steam and heat became too much for her. I dismissed her and came to aid you."

She made a confused face and said "but… why?" He sat down next to her and began running his claws through her hair to help release any tangles that might remain. "Because that is what an alpha does. He protects and ensures the safety of his pack. And while it is normally the alpha female who ensures the health and comfort, it is my alpha female who was ill."

"I see.." Kagome nodded her head. She hmmed and began to relax as she felt his claws run through her hair gently. After a few minutes the motions stopped.

"Come Kagome, we must go back to our pack." Sesshomaru stood, and stepped out of the hot spring. Kagome blushed bright red and quickly averted her eyes from the demon.

**I know, I know it's short. School has been a doozy, and I've had to focus most of my time on that. Hopefully next week (when my term is over) I'll be able to start working on this story more. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Okaa-san! You're well again!" Shippo and Rin ran over to her as soon as she entered the cabin.

"Of course I am! Sesshomaru-sama was taking care of me. Did you expect any less?" Kagome giggled while kneeling to give them both a group bear hug.

"Oka- cant breathe" Shippo got out.

"Oh, Im sorry sweetie. Have you both been good? I would be very disappointed to hear if you weren't while I was ill."

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, they behaved very well. They even did their lessons." Sango replied, walking over to the trio. Kneeling in front of Kagome, she bowed her head.

"I am so sorry Kagome-chan. I did not mean to give you a demon tea.. I should have-" She was cut off when Kagome leant forward and hugged her.

"Sango, it is not your fault. Any of us could have made the mistake. I would rather it be me that this happened to than any of you. So lets not dwell on this, alright?"

"Alright Kagome-chan.. Thank you.." Sango gave a small smile and stood, pulling Kagome up with her.

Looking around, Kagome noticed that the cabin had become quite messy during her extended nap. There were dishes piled up around the hut, futons still out, and blankets strewn about.

Looking towards the others, Sango was the only one who bothered to look sheepish. "I don't know how you do it Kagome-chan. Keeping up with the children, cooking, cleaning.. It baffles me. I haven't been able to keep up."

"It's alright Sango, we'll get this place straightened up in no time." Folding back her sleeves and tying her into a bun she readied herself for the work ahead. Clapping her hands together, she put a determined look on her face and gave everyone jobs. The children were to go with the monk and do ALL of the dishes, and Sango was to help put away futons and blankets. Kagome looked around and found Jaken sitting against the wall.

"Jaken-sama, could you perhaps clean up the bookshelf and study area? Id like it straightened up as well." A slight nod of his head was all she needed in reply as she set out getting a cloth and bucket out. Going outside to the stream she dipped the bucket in and carried it inside. She wet the cloth and wiped down surfaces, and walls. She then proceeded to tie her kimono into a way resembling pants, wet her cloth, and proceeded to run the length of the hut pushing her rag in front of her.

Hearing giggles behind her, she saw Rin and Shippo observing her activities. Kagome went over to them. "Do you guys want to help cleaning the floors? We can race to see who can go the fastest if youd like!"

Shippo smiled and jumped up and down saying yes, but Rin looked unsure and twisted her toe on the ground with her hands behind her back.

"Rin-chan, would you like to race?"

"Rin doesn't know how to do that, okaa-san.." Kagome grinned. She was thinking that Rin wouldn't want to do this activity.

"I can teach you if you'd like." Kagome said gently. Rin gave her a great big smile and hugged her around her waist. Shippo came over and asked if she'd like him to show Rin instead. Kagome agreed and said then she could begin making their meal.

Gathering a basket, she walked towards the door of the hut only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"What of the children?" He asked as his gaze watched the two attempt to run the length of the floor boards with their rags. Kagome looked towards them with a gentle smile on her face as they laughed together.

"Oh they'll be fine. They're having fun, and that's what matters. They'll get it clean and this will wear them out. Sango will keep an eye on them while I get dinner ready. Would you like to accompany me?" She looked up at his face and watched his eyes follow the children as they raced.

"I shall hunt." Looking past her, and at Jaken. "Jaken." The toad jostled from his attempt at putting a scroll in its place on a high shelf and scuttled over to his Lords feet. "Yes milord?" Sesshomaru's eyes glinted down at him, as he said "prepare a fire." Hearing a "yes milord." Sesshomaru led Kagome out of the hut. He walked her to the garden and said "gather what herbs and vegetables you would like. This Sesshomaru shall be back soon." Leaning down Sesshomaru placed a gentle but firm kiss on her lips before pulling back whispering "stay safe." Giving her a final kiss to the cheek he strode off into the forest.

Kagome stared after him with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Blinking slowly, a bright red erupted on her face, realizing that he had just kissed her. In the daylight, where people could have seen. Looking around her to check if anyone was around, she quickly began to gather the things she wanted out of the garden.

**Hey everyone, I know it's short. After I finished my term I really just got writers block and couldnt come up with anything that sounded good for this story. Im really just winging it on this I swear. I have no plan where this will go or how long it will be. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing, and overcome this. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and thanks for the support. Hoping you all enjoyed. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

To Court a Miko Chapter 11

The group stayed in relative peace for about 2 weeks. Relaxing, gardening and doing a small vacation from hunting shards. It was a welcome break, but after two weeks some of the group was getting antsy.

"Lady Kagome, a word please?" Miroku quietly said while sitting down in the sun by the garden.

Kagome got up from her kneeling position in the garden, wiping the sweat dribbling down her forehead with the back of her hand. "Yeah sure Miroku. What's up?" She came over and sat with him in the grass.

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of us moving on? We have been staying here for quite a while, and while it is wonderful, we are not-"

"We are not progressing in our hunt either. I understand Miroku, I have expressed the same sentiments to Sesshomaru. He is planning on us moving out by the end of the week." Kagome wiped her hands on a rag, standing up.

"Ah! Wonderful news. I shall inform Lady Sango." Miroku said standing up with her.

"While you're in there, could you send the kids out with some baskets? I need some help packing some vegetables for our trip."

"Of course!" Miroku strolled leisurely into the house.

"Ah, this fresh air and breeze is wonderful!" Kagome said with her arms stretched out as if hugging the sky.

They had been traveling for 2 days now, living off of the food that they had packed and eating heartily.

"Mama, can Rin have a fruit?" Rin says running up to Kagome from where she was walking with Shippo and Ah-Un. Looking down at Rin, Kagome corrects her name usage and has her repeat the question, after which she obtained an apple.

Sesshomaru, who had been leading the group, stopped suddenly. So suddenly Kagome almost ran right into his backside. Looking up sheepishly, Kagome crinkled her nose and squinted her eyes against the now glaring sun.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"There is a bad scent on the wind.. Get the children, and protect them." He leaned down and gave her hair an affectionate snuff and walked off.

"Kids, come here. We're going to rest, and were going to sit with Ah-Un, perhaps for a snack." Kagome corralled the children as Ah-Un laid down. Sango and Miroku took the hint and sat on opposite sides of Kagome and the kids, holding their weapons close.

Miroku inched closer, mumbling under his breath. "Kagome, there's a movement on the opposite side of the clearing. Something is glinting in the sunlight." Kagome was able to glance out the corner of her eye before she doubled over in pain. Gritting through her teeth "Get the children out of here Ah-Un. Jaken, protect them-AH- protect them at all costs."

"That is not necessary Miko." A woman said as she walked out holding a jeweled bag. She was dressed in dark clothes, nothing exceptionally nice. She wore her hair down and coal around her eyes. "I have brought a gift that you will need in the coming months."

Miroku and Sango moved in to protect Kagome from the threat. "A gift, or a curse? We have had no dealings with you why do you want to help with anything?" Sango sneered. "My time is almost up, the spell is complete. All will come to light in time." The woman turned to the forest where the quiet Lord stalked towards her. "You have bespelled my intended Ozuka."

**Short but sweet. Sorry it's been so long everyone! Life happens, and lets be honest; writing isn't my priority right now. There have been many changes in the past year for our home and there are more to come unfortunately. Thank you to all my faithful readers who keep coming back despite the lack of updating.**


End file.
